


Loves Devotion

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Blaise Zabini stood in front of a door, he hadn’t seen for a very long time. Beads of sweat began to build. He couldn’t remember a time he had been so nervous. He was stood in front of his old girlfriend’s house, the love of his life.The girl who thought he was dead.





	Loves Devotion

Blaise Zabini stood in front of a door, he hadn’t seen for a very long time. Beads of sweat began to build. He couldn’t remember a time he had been so nervous. He was stood in front of his old girlfriend’s house, the love of his life.

The girl who thought he was dead.

 

`How could he just knock on the door and say hello as if the last 5 years hadn’t happened?’ He made to turn around but saw his best friend, Draco, shaking his head at him and gesturing for him to turn back around.

 

`How could he even begin to explain to Hermione what had happened?’ He’d heard all about her reaction after he disappeared, never giving up hope until a body had been found, which obviously wasn’t his; but 3 years after his disappearance it had been assumed that the decimated body had been that of Blaise Zabini. No one could have guessed where he really was.

 

It had broken his heart when he had heard Draco’s explanation of Hermione’s reaction. They had been worried about her; even now they said she wasn’t over him or what had happened.

 

Draco had barely contained his shock when he opened his door to see his supposedly dead, haggard looking, best friend standing there in front of him.

 

That had been a week ago and now he knew it was time. He had to explain to Hermione and he hoped beyond words that she would still want him, he couldn’t live without her, and he would rather be dead.

 

Blaise took a deep breath and walked the last couple of steps to her door.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Hermione Granger stood in her bedroom looking at the large picture that adorned her dressing table. A picture that showed happier times. A time when Blaise had been alive. The picture showed her and Blaise dancing at Harry and Ginny’s wedding completely unaware of the camera that had caught their tender moment on film.

 

Blaise had his arms wrapped around her, gazing adoringly into her eyes with a silly smile on his face, one that she matched as they shared a silly joke.

 

Hermione smiled sadly, thinking back to that awful night. The couple had fallen asleep as usual wrapped up into each other like they had done for the past 2 years they had been together. Sometime during that night both Hermione and Blaise had woken up to loud bangs and shouts that were trailing through their house. Before Hermione knew what was happening, their bedroom door was blasted open and a pair of arms grabbed her, a pair that weren’t Blaise’s. A hand went over her mouth as she was about to scream out. She heard Blaise yell in anger and then her world went black. Her last conscious thought was; `that she’d been drugged, why?’

 

She had woken up the next morning back in bed, alone but the memories of the night before had not left.

 

As she stood in her room she remembered her panic, her tears as if it had been yesterday and not 5 years ago. She had never given up hope on finding him until auror’s found a body which they identified as best as they could as Blaise Zabini. She had requested to see the body but they would not let her, they told her it was too horrific. It was at that point that the life in her died. These days she just went through the motions of living when in all reality she was dying inside.

 

The brunette made her way downstairs, pausing briefly at every picture that contained his smiling face, a ritual she made sure she did every morning. Hermione was well aware that Blaise would hate her for torturing herself every day like this but it kept him close and that was the only reason Hermione Granger kept going. The Gryffindor had never been this weak before, she had always been a fighter, but she couldn’t understand why, why anyone would leave him like that. Blaise had been her prince, her knight in shining armour.

 

They had found each other after the war and never looked back. She had seen some pretty horrific things in her life, but this had by far the worst.

 

She knew her friends worried, Merlin, even Draco Malfoy worried, but she couldn’t kick this. She waved her wand and breakfast started to cook, she scratched Crookshanks head and sat down to read the book she had kept open last night. Just as she started to read there was a knock at her door.

 

“Who can that be?” she asked Crookshanks.

 

No one she knew ever knocked, they all just arrived straight into her kitchen or hallway. Draco had even once Apparated into her bathroom whilst she took a shower, just so he could make her scream. The young woman let a smile grace her features, `Draco and his pranks!’

 

She saw a tall shadow stood behind the door and hurried to answer it, not knowing that her life was about to change forever.

 

\------------------------------

 

Draco Malfoy stood a few houses down from Hermione’s waiting to support his best friend if he needed help. Nobody could be sure how Hermione would react to this, but they knew Blaise had to do it by himself. The blonde man thought back 7 years ago to when he had caught Blaise and Hermione making out and about to do more in Blaise’s office chair. He’d been gobsmacked, as they scrambled to tidy themselves up – both of them doing up their shirt buttons.

Granger had then quickly made an embarrassed exit leaving Blaise to explain to Draco how they were an item.

 

Draco had been wary at first but it didn't take too long to see how right they were for each other and because of them, it had even brought him, Potter and Weasley into an understanding, something which had turned into a friendship eventually when none of them were looking.

 

Draco was distracted from his thought as he felt the air change around him and he looked to his left as Harry revealed himself from his invisibility cloak.

 

“I got your message, have I missed anything?” he asked.

 

“No, he’s just knocked on the door, it’s about to play out right in front of our eyes mate.”

 

“You ready to run if we need to?” Harry chuckled dryly.

 

“Ready,” Draco sighed as he saw the door open. He watched for two minutes as Hermione stood there horrified. She said something before her legs gave way from underneath her. Before she could hit the floor Blaise had caught her.

 

The unusual pair watched as their friend picked her up and carried her in, the door shut behind him and the onlookers could only wait.

 

\----------------------------

 

Blaise heard her coming, he tensed as the door opened and she stood in front of him. God he had missed her. The look on her face tore him apart. She looked scared and horrified at the sight of him, `I should have known to expect this’, he thought as she finally spoke.

 

“You’re dead,” Hermione choked out as her legs gave out from beneath her. She couldn’t grasp the vision that stood in front of her, but before she could hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught her.

 

She remembered these arms, but this couldn’t be happening. Blaise Zabini was dead, she had buried his body. She stared in horror at his face, she saw pain there. This had to be some sort of dream, there was no other explanation the brunette could conceive.

 

The hallucination that appeared as Blaise, carried her back through the door and through into the living room before placing her gently on the sofa.

 

He never once took her eyes off of her.

 

“You’re dead,” she managed to say again shaking her head in confusion, trying desperately to wake herself up. She couldn’t deal with this, it wasn’t fair.

 

“Hermione,” he croaked out.

 

She froze; this was too vivid for a dream, surely?

 

“Blaise?” she whispered, not believing it.

 

“It’s me, Hermione; he whispered back, it’s me. I’m not dead.”

 

What Hermione did next surprised both herself and Blaise. She threw herself into his arms and cried, cried so hard. His arms wrapped around her and she felt his tears and sobs wrack his body, just like he felt hers.

 

\--------------------

 

He held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He cried too, Blaise cried for their lost years, her heartache and pain. He hadn’t cried in the past 5 horrific years, now it needed to come out.

 

Blaise didn’t know how long they stood there or at exactly what point they collapsed to the floor and held each other, finally her tears subsided and she sat calm, well as calm as could be expected.

 

In the time he had held her, he hadn’t moved a muscle, his body and mind were screaming out at him to kiss those luscious lips, the lips that had haunted his dreams forever. He knew though that he had to explain first.

 

`Merlin, Where to begin?’

 

He pulled himself up and helped Hermione to the sofa. He waited for her to sit and then knelt in front of her, he wanted to make sure she knew he was close, she needed his touch, he knew this.

 

She hadn’t spoken to him again and for that he was grateful, what he had to tell her was not going to be pleasant for either of them.

 

“That night; his voice broke, but he continued on regardless, I was taken by rogue Death Eaters, they were looking to start up the fight again. They took me somewhere, I don’t know where, and explained their plans, I was to give them information, apparently they felt because of my Slytherin heritage I would agree with their ideas.

 

'They knew about my love for you,' Blaise’s voice cracked again, he paused took a deep breath and continued, "they thought that because I was close to you I would have insider knowledge about Harry and the Order, I refused to give them anything, not that I had anything to give anyway. They kept me locked away, bringing me out every couple of weeks to torture information out of me. I never gave in, how could I give them anything that could have put you into danger?”

 

He looked at her face, silent tears were streaming down her face, and he saw her looking at a long scar on his arm.

 

“Eventually," Blaise continued, "they gave up on me, I spent ages in the dark and dreary cell. I thought I might have gone mad but I had you to stay strong for. I believed without a doubt that I would see you again, no matter how far into the future that may have been."

 

"I believe I spent about two years as their prisoner and then they decided to get rid of me. They set me loose but not without obliviating me first and dumping me in Spain.”

 

Hermione gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Blaise squeezed her hand that was in his grip and continued with his story.

“I spent a year of my life wandering from town to town trying to find somewhere that felt like I belonged. I worked on some farms and then found out of a job that would take me to England teaching Spanish. I had learnt to speak it fluently and I felt some kind of pull towards England.

 

Once I arrived here, that’s when the dreams began, and then always had the same face within them. Your face, he told her. With your face came snippets of other people, things and situations I felt I knew."

 

"I also slowly began to remember magic and I started to research it. All of that took me another year and every night I would see your face and I knew that I was doing the right thing."

 

"I eventually tracked down a wizard, a Healer. I pestered him for 2 weeks straight until he finally agreed to help me and look into the claims I was making. He suspected obliviation straight away and mentioned it to me by accident. Before he could do anything else I was off researching it."

 

"Whilst I worked and kept my research going, my dreams started to become more real to me and I slowly started to remember abstract things, things like pumpkin juice and owls delivering letters and broomsticks that could fly.”

 

All through his explanation, Hermione had sat quiet, hardly daring to breathe.

 

“When?" she finally spoke, "when did you remember fully?”

 

“A week ago," he told her solemnly, "it took me a couple of days to get my memories into the right order. I tried to figure out how long I’d been gone, and then I went to see Draco."

 

“Draco?” she interrupted him.

 

“I wanted to see you, Hermione, but I had to know what had gone on first. I didn’t want to end up on your doorstep when I’d only just remembered my own name let alone find out that you had possibly moved on.” He hung his head in sorrow waiting for her to say something, anything.

 

\---------------------

 

Hermione’s heart constricted painfully at his words.

 

“How could I have moved on from you, Blaise?" she questioned, reacquainting herself with speaking his name.

 

"I couldn’t live without you, Blaise; I haven’t lived since I thought you were dead. I’ve gone through the motions, Blaise, but how could I live when you did not?”

 

He had tears in his eyes, but before she could wipe them away he was directly in front of her and before she could blink, his lips were on hers.

 

With this touch, fresh life coursed through her veins, she cried as she kissed him back and she knew tears were streaming down his face. As she kissed him she could taste the salty tears but she could also taste him, a taste she never thought she would taste again, it was like an elixir of life.

 

They broke apart gasping;

 

“It’s really you,” she whispered stupidly.

 

“It’s really me, Hermione,” he whispered back.

 

“Oh, Blaise," she cried, "I thought I’d lost you forever.”

 

“Me too, "he said, pulling her back to him, breathing her scent in. "Hermione, I love you more than life itself.”

 

He was finally where he belonged, home. No matter how long it had taken for him to arrive back there. He was finally, finally back home with the woman who would forever hold his heart.

 

\---------------------

 

Hermione let her hands explore over his body, she needed to touch him, as real as he was she still needed the reassurance of touch.

 

“I’m never leaving you again, Hermione,” he whispered into her was as he traced kisses up her neck.

 

“Don’t say that,” she mumbled against his lips.

 

He broke away.

 

“Anywhere I go, you're coming with me, like it or not,” he chuckled.

 

Before she could reply he caught her lips in his and Hermione Granger the brave Gryffindor, war heroine began to live again with every fiery touch of his; she met and matched it, moving with each other as one, as if they had never been apart.

 

They were too absorbed in each other to notice the two sets of eyes quickly peek through the window before quickly pulling back.

 

\-------------------

 

“Oh, sweet Merlin, that image is going to be fully burned into my mind forever,” Harry moaned.

 

“Well at least we know she hasn’t killed him.” Draco chuckled, walking back down the path.

 

“Doesn’t that image bother you, Draco?” Harry quizzed shaking his head.

 

“That image is only mildly worse than the one I had before when I first found out about them,” Draco smirked.

 

“You think its okay to leave them then?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, they are together, it’s where they belong, everything will be alright now.”

 

The two friends smiled at each other before Apparating away from the street with a pop leaving behind the two happiest people alive.


End file.
